Heretofore, there has been disclosed a technology regarding a living body information monitor system including: a living body information transmission terminal that is attached to a subject such as a dog and racehorse, acquires living body information of the subject, and transmits the acquired living body information; a living body information measuring device that receives the living body information transmitted from the living body information transmission terminal (refer to PTL 1).
Paragraphs [0050] to [0054] in PTL 1 regarding the living body information monitor system have disclosed that the living body information of the subject is detected, and in addition, a GPS reception unit is attached to the subject, and a current position and the living body information are accumulated in association with each other and are transmitted.
Moreover, paragraph [0059] discloses that a living body monitor instrument displays the living body information and position information in association with each other.